Drunk
by Couture Girl
Summary: It's all fun and games, but then what happens when Peter reminds Sirius of his failed love?


**AN: Written for aaliona's: The Choice Pairing Competition. Round 3. Remus/Sirius.**

**This pairing messes up my Head!Canon...so I added a few things in there of my own ;)**

* * *

In a deserted corridor there was a room that few knew existed. It was called the Room of Requirement and inside were four teenage boys, three of them drinking in celebration and mourning over many situations that had cursed and blessed their lives.

"James, how does that song go again?" a drunken Sirius asked his best mate who was lying on a couch, a bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

James thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Dunno."

Remus hiccupped. "Magical or Muggle?" he asked Sirius and took a sip of the fiery liquid.

Sirius Black closed his eyes and stood up, holding his own bottle near to his heart. "I don't know. Are pirates Muggles? Don't think so, those blokes were awfully intelligent to outrun the law, maybe they had wands…" He rambled under his breath.

A small overweight boy who had his beady eyes on James sang in a squeaky, lilted drunken voice, "Yo! Ho! Ho! Ho! A piratessss liiife for meeeee!" Peter knew that it was that song – the lyrics weren't important, but he knew the song his friends were talking about. How could Peter forget the name of the song when that day James had invited him to Hogsmeade with the others?

Sirius howled in laughter as he began to stomp his feet. "You imbecile! That's not how it goes!" His laughter was strong but a pain was hidden in it. Most of Sirius' laughs or words were cloaked in pain these days. And his friends knew why, but didn't ask or try to dwell on it for fear of making Sirius angry beyond recognition.

James joined Sirius' laugh and sat up, pushing his glasses up his nose. He said in between laughter, "Something is missing though…"

All turned to Remus – that bloke knew everything.

"Come on, Moony, you must remember!" James said.

Remus frowned and laughed. "Actually I don't remember at all!"

This caused all the boys to laugh even harder.

After some time, Sirius who was on a plush and comfy couch whispered, "Well I wish I was a pirate. Travel anywhere I want! And shag all the girls I see!" His fist hit the couch and his friends looked at him worriedly.

"That will help you forget about Proton!" Peter hooted.

Suddenly there was an awful and horrible silence and glares were sent Peter's way.

"You are an imbecile," Sirius murmured and slipped into his now all too familiar brooding state.

James sighed and stood up, making his way to Sirius. "Mate, I think Peter is right, Ka-"

He was interrupted by an angered _shhh_.

Sirius' finger was over James' mouth. "Don't say her name! No one is allowed to say her name!" He was now drunk and angry.

James sighed again and looked back at his friends. He knew that their fun time had been ruined now. Picking up his bottle and finishing it, he breathed, "I'm going to find Lily and tell her how I feel." He nodded to himself and waved to his friends but Peter, being that faithful bodyguard of his, went after him, leaving an upset Sirius and a confused Remus.

Sirius' black eyes looked up and he said, "You believe me, don't you Remus?" His voice was pained, mixed with the alcohol. "What Kat and I have isn't a dalliance, it's much stronger than my other flings."

Remus knew that his friend needed an answer fast. "Of course I believe you, mate," he said and stood up to walk over to where Sirius was and sat next to him.

Sirius smiled and hugged Remus. "Thank Merlin!"

Remus hugged him back.

Sniffing, Sirius said, "But she's going to marry that old man Nott, leaving me alone."

"Sirius, you do know that it isn't her choi-"

"I know! I know!" Sirius shouted and pushed his friend away. "And I can't even speak to her! McGonagall is looking out and told me I can't or I'll make matters worse." His hands covered his eyes, stabbing, not allowing the tears leave him.

"I would have never left Grimmauld Place if I'd known it meant giving Katherine up to that old disgusting man," Sirius snarled and kicked his bottle causing it to shatter.

Remus looked uneasy, and was about to tell him that Katherine was a wreck as well, but thought it wasn't a wise choice.

Then Sirius groaned and shook his head, looking at his friend. "You know, I admire you, Moony. You're a wolf but you're still the smartest and kindest bloke that I've met."

Remus blushed. "Thank you." He knew that Sirius wasn't a person who gave away compliments very often.

Sirius' arm went over Remus shoulder. "You're welcome, Moony!" It seemed that his sadness was forgotten and in that moment Remus was seeing Sirius all too close to him. Sirius' breath played over his face and then Sirius kissed him.

Remus didn't react; he was shocked. Then without thinking he pushed Sirius away. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Remus demanded quietly. Just a minute ago, Sirius had been crying over his failed love.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm kissing you. I thought it was obvious," he sneered and leaned in but Remus backed away causing Sirius' lips to land on his jaw.

"No," Remus said and stood up. "If you want to kiss someone so you can forget about Katherine, then kiss someone else. She's also my friend."

Remus glared at Sirius. He was not going to do this. He cared for Sirius, but like a brother, and knew that his mate liked to go both ways but he was not the person to help Sirius out. Remus would feel horrible when he shared his study session with Katherine the next morning.

Sirius huffed and glared back. "Fine then, Remus. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, but this is not the moment nor am I the person to make you forget. You'll be cursing me tomorrow if I do anyway."

And it was true. Sirius' guilt would get the best of him and Remus would be fixing the broken pieces as always. Remus wanted to be supportive but what if Katherine found out? He couldn't bear to see those green eyes of hers fill with even more pain.

Sirius stood up and grabbed Remus' bottle from his hand. "Go to hell. I'll find some bloke or girl that won't say no, then. I don't need you." His finger poked Remus' chest. "Nor do I need Katherine."

Remus rolled his eyes; Sirius had a plethora of alcoholic substances and didn't know what he was talking about. Sirius took a swing of the bottle. "Thank Merlin you aren't a pirate, Moony, you would be a bore!" And he stormed out of the room, not sparing a glance at his friend.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, Katherine Proton is my character for Theodore Nott's mum :) Review on your thoughts!**


End file.
